Bienvenido a casa
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Tras la guerra gigante, Percy puede ver de nuevo a su madre. Aunque con una sorpresa que él no se imagina. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algún posible spoiler de Blood of Olympus... creo.<em>**

* * *

><p>Percy no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. No es que se fuese a ir a un lugar peligroso, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente iba a su casa a ver a su madre, antes de ir a la universidad, en la Nueva Roma. No era la primera vez que hacia eso. Bueno, lo de visitar a su madre, ya que si era la primera vez que iría a la universidad.<p>

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Simplemente, porque llevaba cerca de nueve meses sin verla. Se pregunto cómo habría ido todo por allí. Con un poco de remordimiento, se dio cuenta de que apenas se había preguntado como estaría su madre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar invitación, entró en la cabaña 3.

—¿Estás listo, Sesos de algas? —le preguntó una chica rubia de ojos grises tormentosos.

—Supongo —respondió Percy, con algo de duda. Annabeth se acercó a su novio, besándolo.

—Estará bien, Percy —le susurró—. Sally sabe lo de tu desaparición y que estuviste ocupado con el asunto de Gaia y todo eso. No dirá nada.

Percy asintió. Se despidió de Annabeth y se encaminó a los límites del Campamento Mestizo, dónde ya se hallaba Argus para llevarlo a Nueva York con una de las furgonetas del campamento.

* * *

><p>Se quedó contemplando la puerta que se hallaba enfrente de él. Percy había llegado apenas hacia unos cinco minutos al edificio donde vivía su madre con su marido Paul, y se había quedado petrificado delante de la puerta del apartamento, sin saber que hacer.<p>

Percy no sabía como actuar. ¿Llamaba sin más y entraba con un: "Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo has estado estos meses en que he estado desaparecido?" No creía que fuese muy buena idea.

Pero tampoco se podía quedar allí afuera, esperando como un idiota. Los vecinos ya sabrían de su desaparición y, si alguien se asomaba, Percy iba a tener varios problemas.

_Estúpida Hera _pensó Percy, molesto con la diosa.

Por fortuna, su THDA actuó por él, y llamó al timbre. Se oyeron una serie de pasos, y un hombre abrió la puerta, quedándose paralizado de la sorpresa al ver a Percy.

—Hola, Paul —saludó Percy, un tanto tímido, a su padrastro.

Entonces Paul, abrazó a Percy sorpresivamente. Éste no pudo evitar pensar que, si se hubiese tratado de su primer padrastro, Gabe, únicamente habría recibido una mueca de desdén y que le diese el dinero que llevase encima.

—Percy —murmuró Paul—. Cuanto me alegró de que estés aquí. Tu madre... Sally, no va a creérselo. Ya lo verás. Aunque te aviso que hay algo...

—Paul, siento haber desaparecido. Pero resulta que... —intentó explicar Percy. Pero Paul, adivinando su intenciones, lo silenció con un gesto de su mano.

—Poseidón nos lo contó todo, Percy —dijo Paul, haciéndose a un lado para que su hijastro entrase.

Percy entró, haciendo una mueca. ¿Su padre había estado allí? ¿Cómo es que no había sabido nada al respecto de aquello? Sin embargo, pronto de olvido del tema. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello. Se abrió paso a través del recibidor y fue a la sala de estar.

Se quedó petrificado nada más entrar. Nunca se habría imaginado aquello. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando a su dirección con incredulidad. Pero aquello no había llamado la atención de Percy, no.

Lo que había llamado la atención a Percy, había sido el vientre de su madre. O más bien el tamaño de éste.

—Percy —consiguió articular al final, Sally—. Estás... estás...

—Has engordado, mamá —soltó Percy, sin poder contenerse. Entonces se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Yo esto...

Sally se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que si he ganado bastante peso estos últimos años —dijo ella, levantándose con dificultad del sofá. Percy reacciono al fin, ayudando a su madre y abrazándola con cuidado.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Percy, soltándose al final del agarre de su madre.

—Creo que es evidente —respondió Sally, con una sonrisa acuosa.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Percy. Para su sorpresa, vio como su madre se sonrojaba, al igual que Paul. Entonces se dio cuenta de la implicación de su pregunta—. Olvidad lo que acabó de decir.

—Me parece bien —dijo Paul, ayudando a Sally a sentarse de nuevo.

Los tres estuvieron un par de horas charlando. Paul y Sally le explicaron la cantidad de cosas que habían tenido que inventar para justificar la desaparición de Percy durante todo aquel tiempo. Percy, por su parte, cómo no quería hablarles sobre su misión, o al menos todavía; estuvo relatando su corta experiencia en el Campamento Júpiter y las amistades que habían hecho. Los dos adultos no pudieron evitar notar el dolor en su voz al hablar de uno de ellos, Leo Valdez. Pero no hicieron ni una sola pregunta.

Cerca del mediodía, Paul anunció que iba ha hacer la comida, y Percy se ofreció como ayudante. Paul acababa de meter el asado que iban a comer en el horno, cuando la voz de Sally les llamó desde la sala de estar.

—Paul, Percy... he roto aguas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Paul, saliendo de la cocina.

Percy se quedó confuso. ¿Qué había querido decir su madre? ¿Acaso era una especie de código? Pero al entrar en la sala de estar, lo entendió.

Paul y su madre discutían de algo, y a los pies de la segunda había un charco, que parecía fluir de su madre.

—¿Te has puesto de parto? —preguntó Percy con un chillido. No le hicieron caso.

—Te digo que no voy a un hospital —decía la madre de Percy—. Tuve a Percy en casa y tendré a nuestra hija en casa.

—Tuviste a Percy en la bañera, y él es un hijo de Poseidón —replicaba Paul—. Sally, no seas cabezota y deja que avise al hospital.

Percy sabía que a su madre le daban aversión los hospitales y entendía que no quisiese ir. Por otro lado, sabía que Paul tenía razón, y su madre necesitaba ser atendida por profesionales. Una idea, absolutamente loca, se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Paul, llevaba a mi madre a vuestra habitación —ordenó Percy, empleando su tono de líder. Aquel tono que hacía que todos le obedeciesen sin muchos reparos. Paul se veía listo para replicar, pero una mirada de Percy le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Mientras Paul se llevaba a Sally al dormitorio de ellos, Percy fue a la cocina y, con un poco de ayuda, formó un arco iris.

—Oh, Iris, diosa del arco multicolor, acepta mi ofrenda —dijo Percy, arrogando una dracma de oro dentro del arco iris, que desapareció—. Will Solace. Campamento Mestizo —Se formó una niebla, permitiendo ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que estaba consultando unas bolsitas—. ¡Will!

—¿Qué? —Will se sobresaltó, mirando a su alrededor hasta que reparo en el Mensaje Iris—¡Ah, Percy! No me des estos sustos. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedes venir a casa? —le pidió Percy—. Mi madre...

—Voy enseguida —le interrumpió Will, con el semblante serio.

* * *

><p>Sólo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando llamaron al timbre del apartamento. Percy fue a abrir, dejando pasó a Will, que entró apresuradamente.<p>

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Will, yendo detrás de Percy, que lo guiaba al dormitorio de sus padres.

—Ahora lo verás —respondió Percy, abriendo la puerta. Will asomó la cabeza y se quedó paralizado.

—Percy, ven un momento —le dijo Will, de forma calmada.

En cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Will agarró al hijo de Poseidón por la camiseta naranja del campamento, y lo estrelló contra la pared. Su rostro lucía furioso.

—¿Tú estás loco? —le espetó el hijo de Apolo—. Mira que pedirme que ayude a tu madre a dar a luz...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Percy, algo confuso.

—¿Tú sabes lo que es ver nacer a alguien? —le preguntó Will, palideciendo antes de ponerse verde—. Dioses, ¿y el baño?

Percy señaló a una puerta, situada a su derecha, y Will se encerró en dentro. Se oyeron una serie de ruidos, como de arcadas. Después, Will salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—Lo siento, tío. Pero búscate a otro médico para esto —dijo Will.

—No puedes irte —exclamó Percy, sujetando al rubio por el brazo.

—Déjame.

—No.

—Déjame.

—No.

—Déjame.

—No.

—Déjame.

—No.

—Déjame.

—No.

¡PAF!

La puerta de entrada se había abierto de golpe, con la mala suerte que le dio a Percy en el rostro. Will observó como el chico se caía de culo al suelo, con la nariz sangrando.

—Apártate, chico —ordenó una voz femenina.

Will casi tuvo un ataque al ver enfrenté de él a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos plateados, que lo observaban con algo de desdén.

—¡Lady Artemisa! —chilló Will, echándose a un lado para permitir que su tía divina entrase en el apartamento. La observó meterse en el dormitorio, antes de que echase al padrastro de Percy de una patada de ahí.

—¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó Paul, confundido.

—Artemisa —respondió Will—. La diosa de la luna y la caza. ¡Ah! Y también de los partos y algún otro dominio, que ahora no recuerdo bien.

Paul simplemente lo observó, con estupefacción.

* * *

><p>Ni en un millón de años, Percy se imaginó que por visitar a su madre, iba a acabar "asistiendo" al nacimiento de su hermana pequeña. Pero ahí estaba, contemplando como su madre, tumbada en la cama, arrullaba a un pequeño bulto, mientras Paul las contemplaba a ambas con ternura.<p>

Percy se sorprendió al ver que Artemisa aún no se había ido, y que contemplaba a la recién nacida con ternura, un sentimiento que Percy jamás creyó poder observar en la diosa. Se preguntó si el hecho de ser una diosa virgen le hacia sentirse de esa forma.

Artemisa debió de sentir la mirada de Percy, ya que se le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Cuando Percy se asomó, la diosa ya había desaparecido.

—¿Cómo se llamara, Señora Blofis? —preguntó Will, detrás de Percy. Éste se acercó, interesado por la respuesta.

—Lo he estado pensando y, al final, creo que su nombre será Andrómeda Artemisa —respondió Sally—. Así se conjunta del todo con el nombre completo de Percy...

—Espera, ¿nombre completo? —preguntó Will, mirando a Percy.

—Perseus Apolo —respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ese es mi nombre completo.

Will hizo un gesto de incredulidad, moviendo la cabeza.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Will, antes de olfatear el aire—. ¿No huele a quemado?

Paul soltó un par de maldiciones.

—¡El asado! —exclamó Paul. Pudieron escuchar unos ruidos, seguidos de un alarido de dolor y un fuerte ruido, como algo de metal cayendo al suelo. Luego se oyó el sonido del grifo correr.

Percy y Sally reían, mientras Will lucía entre curioso y divertido.

—Cuanto echaba de menos esto —murmuró Percy, con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo —se limitó a decir Sally.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente. <strong>

**Bueno, el segundo nombre de Percy, Apolo, se me ocurrió por el hecho de que considero a Percy un legado romano, aparte de ser un semidiós griego. Y no sé porque, me imaginó que sería Apolo su antepasado divino.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
